<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Footer by NymphadoraTheTemplar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920935">The First Footer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar'>NymphadoraTheTemplar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, sorry they don't really get to be together much, still cute tho, this is more of a random cute moment and implied feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito is at a New Year's Eve party and a certain tradition has him rethinking his relationship with a certain blond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Footer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>「New Year &amp; Tradition」</p><p>it's only been bout half a year but 2020's been so long it feels like the new year should be upon us already, or at least i lowkey wish it would be already.<br/>so instead i wrote another short moment of fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kaito was enjoying his sparkling grape juice and beating everyone at the card game Cheat during the little gathering they were having for this New Year’s celebration. Their cozy little group consisted of him, his mom, Nakamori-ojisan, Jii-chan, Aoko, Akako, Hakuba’s baaya and her young master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito was just about to win another round when Hakuba checked his pocket watch as he always does and this time let out an exclamation, “It’s almost time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time for what—oh. Kaito checked his phone, it was almost midnight. But Kaito had barely confirmed the time before he found himself being pulled away from the table by a pair of strong arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haa!? What are you—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can finish his question, he’s found himself shoved out the front door with a five yen coin placed in his palm that is currently being wrapped in Hakuba’s warm and soft (did he use moisturizer?) hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto this, wait here, and don’t come back in until I say so.” The light-haired young man informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what? Why—” The dark-haired young man had the door shut in his face, leaving him alone on the front step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Kaito felt a little annoyed, he couldn’t get too annoyed after seeing the excited look on Hakuba’s face just before he shut the door on Kaito’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his mouth, left hanging open, with a click and awkwardly shuffled in place as a chilly wind swept by causing Kaito to shiver. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span> he got cold easily and this time of year had some of the coldest winds. He breathed warm air onto his quickly freezing fingers hoping Hakuba would let him back in soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Kaito didn’t have to wait long as about thirty seconds after he was thrown outside, Hakuba shouted from inside, “Alright, you can come in now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that’s what Kaito gladly did to find party poppers going off in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year!” everyone greeted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some hugs and friendly kisses on cheeks were exchanged, including a big warm hug from Hakuba that caught Kaito so off guard, he almost forgot to wish Hakuba a ‘Happy New Year’ in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh h-here’s your coin back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it. Happy New Year Kuroba!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy New Year Hakuba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everyone returned to the food and games.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Kaito may have used an exasperated voice but the look on his face was amused as he watched Hakuba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aoko shrugged, “Aoko has no clue, I think Hakuba-kun was muttering something about tradition?” She grinned at Kaito, “Oh well, whatever it was, he seems happy about it!” Aoko then gave Kaito a peck on the cheek, “Happy New Year Kaito!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her shoulders a squeeze with one arm, “Happy New Year Aoko!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still curious, Kaito decided to ask the blond himself, “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh nothing much,” but Hakuba suddenly found the stray piece of confetti he plucked from atop Kaito’s head to be fascinating as he barely gave an answer, “Just a bit of fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaito raised an eyebrow “You find shoving me out in the cold at midnight to be fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakuba had the decency to look a little apologetic, “It was hardly a minute and we did greet you with party poppers.” Hakuba gave a small smile, “It was like a way to welcome the new year.”<br/>
Then he made his escape from Kaito’s inquiry, “Oh it looks like Baaya wants something. It was nice chatting, enjoy the party Kuroba-kun.” then he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Kaito wouldn’t be getting a real answer from Hakuba tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akako laughed a little as she had apparently witnessed the way Hakuba suddenly left Kaito and found it rather amusing, “Don’t worry your pretty head over it Kuroba-kun. It was just for some good luck.” She blew him a kiss, "Happy New Year~" Then the witch left him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did that even mean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Kaito shrugged, despite Akako’s weird words, she was always spouting strange things but one thing she said was actually right, he didn’t need to spend any longer worrying over Hakuba’s odd behaviour, it was the New Year. So Kaito rejoined the festivities and all was well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kaito got back home that night, he remembered to look up British traditions for good luck for the New Year since he was after all, still curious why Hakuba had him do that.<br/>
</span>
  <span>One particular article had the dark-haired young man blushing as he tried to stop thinking about what it implied a certain light-haired young man might think of him, and get to sleep that night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <span>First Footing</span>
    </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Lady Luck makes her extravagant demands and everyone is expected to fall in line. A first-footer is a dark-haired young man, one of the local dreamboats, who is sent out of the house just before midnight on New Year’s Eve, so he can come back in as soon as midnight has arrived, bringing gifts of bread, or a coin, or some salt, or some coal, or some whiskey. All of which are harbingers of good fortune.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>was looking up some british new year traditions and this one seemed fun<br/><a href="http://www.bbcamerica.com/anglophenia/2013/12/10-british-ways-ring-new-year">First Footing</a></p><p>please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt<br/>i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>